The Faces Of Love
by PullMeLikeI'mYourZiper
Summary: A story of obssesion, angst, desire and lust, the faces of love. ItaDei, LEMON, slight SasoDei. Now crappy alternative ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: **PullMeLikeI'mYourZipper (Me... doh! lol)

**Pairing: **ItaDei with some SasoDei

**Anime: **Naruto (.' yeah it's obvious)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Deidara-sama (wish I did), Itachi-san or Sasori-san from Naruto series which I don't own either.

_

* * *

_

_He __didn't like for his possesses __to be t__ouched, not admitting mistakes,__every day he wouldn't let it leave his sight and every night he had to have wh__at was his very close, to assure nobody else had it._

* * *

They were in the same university, in the same class and lived together in a frat house.

One was reserved and always seen alone.

The other was outgoing with everyone and was always surrounded by his many friends.

Itachi was tall and strong, his abs were all well defined so the university uniform really set good on him. He had deep black eyes with shades of red in it that intimidated almost everybody.

Deidara was a bit shorter than him and had a feminine body because of the slight curves on his waist and his blond and long ponytail hair. He also had the most beautiful blue eyes and was also very kind, maybe that was why he was popular.

Since Deidara moved into the frat house that Itachi's eyes looked at him with greed.

Since then Itachi knew that he had to have Deidara all for himself.

At daylight he secretly watched Deidara. He couldn't stand all those fan girls he had, they almost didn't leave him alone asking him kisses and all that kind of stuff and Deidara being so nice to them, which was kind of his problem but also attracted Itachi.

At night, when everyone were sleeping, he slipped to Deidara's room and stood there watching him sleep calmly. He passed the nights looking at him and thinking what would he do if he had him.

Itachi's greed every day grew more.

Could he take only watching him for eternity?

He slipped to Deidara's room like he used to. Deidara always kept his room very clean. Everything about him was perfect.

He sat on the floor, close to Deidara's face. Deidara looked like an angel, white soft skin, blond hair, blue eyes… He had to touch it. He couldn't resist him anymore.

He thrown himself ahead and plant a butterfly kiss on his forehead.

Deidara woke up and looked at him scarred.

"What are you doing un?"

Itachi didn't even listen to him. He was amazed how Deidara looked even more beautiful under the moonlight that was coming from the window.

"Anou… Are you listening?"

Deidara poke him in his head to obtain response. Itachi grabbed his wrist and looked into the blue eyes he begged for attention a long time ago. Deidara gasped getting a bit uncomfortable with Itachi's behavior.

Gaining courage to speak again Deidara said: "What are you doing? I'm getting really uncomfortable by this… What do you want un?"

Itachi was kind of surprised he was caught in the act of spying but didn't demonstrate it at all, he knew how to act and actually he acted like that every day, coldly. He stood there not showing any emotion in his features; now that he had been discovered there was no sense to try to cover that, it was his chance to attack Deidara and do to him what he had been longing for so much time.

Itachi still grabbing Deidara's wrist moved himself up to the bed so he was on top of Deidara. He pinned the other's wrists above the head and his mouth made its way down to the other's pink, plump and soft lips roughly. Deidara gasped and soon became out of air. Feeling it Itachi parted a bit and then licked the other's lips, tasting the sweetness of it.

Deidara first was in shock but then he reacted, trying to release his wrists from Itachi's roughness. He struggled underneath Itachi, trying to release himself at any cost while Itachi made his way to his neck biting it softly. Deidara trembled a bit and Itachi knew despite Deidara's denial that he liked that bite. He went to another one, decided to make Deidara tremble more as he also was marking his lover as his property.

Deidara's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure and only when Itachi suddenly stopped that he came back to reality. Itachi was now trying to release the barriers the both had that blocked their skin from touching. When Deidara noticed it, the sheets were on the floor and Itachi half-naked was pulling Deidara's pajama to open in the front, not worrying about the buttons that triggered in every direction.

"Let me go!" Deidara screamed and slapped Itachi on his cheek. "_Wow, that __was really girly_" he thought so he decided for a punch after.

Itachi easily stopped him and again pinned his wrists above his head. Itachi made his way down, kissing from the other's neck to his nipples. He stopped at Deidara's nipples sucking and biting softly making the other squirm underneath him.

"Stop this shit un!" Deidara ordered him but after his order came a moan and Itachi smirked.

"As you wish" Itachi kissed him gently on his neck and got off of him.

Deidara got stuck on the same position, frozen on his bed, trying to assimilate what was happening. He thought Itachi wasn't going to stop.

Itachi finished dressing up. "Why did you stop?" Deidara asked, finally getting out of his trance state.

"You didn't want me to?" Itachi smirked.

"Yeah I did un!" Deidara blushed a bit.

"One day you will not."

"Nani?"

"Deidara-san, I want you. If you don't want me I'll make you do. That mark on your neck is a proof that you're mine now."

Deidara put a hand on his neck feeling the bite. "What the fuck are you saying un?"

Itachi's eyes shone red and reflected the lust and possessiveness on his earlier words, turning around he walked out the room.

* * *

Next day on university Deidara showed up class having circles round the eyes. He didn't sleep that night.

"What's wrong Deidara-kun?" his best friend asked him.

"Nothing un…"

"Hum… You look like you're waiting for something to happen or someone to appear. Always looking around you, even when somebody is talking to you."

"Oh…" Deidara was actually looking for Itachi, wouldn't he appear and corner him in some room against Deidara's will. "I only had some trouble sleeping un…"

"Really? If that's the case I know how to make a good massage." he turned Deidara around, facing his back and started to massage it.

"That would be nice Sasori-kun, but you're my best friend not my masseur!" Deidara was turning around but Sasori didn't let him.

"Always gentle… Hum… But I wouldn't mind being your masseur or anything either." Sasori almost purred into his ear.

"Sasori-kun!" Deidara gasped. Sasori was kissing his neck. Deidara turned around to face him and Sasori crushed his lips on Deidara's.

Deidara let his hand pass through Sasori's neck finding his hair, pressing Sasori into the kiss. Sasori pushed Deidara against the wall, crashing their hips, making friction to please his best friend. Deidara moaned into the kiss, his hands opened the other's shirt, now passing to Sasori's chest, feeling the soft skin that was hidden underneath the university shirt.

The both moaned into the kiss, making Deidara scratch softly Sasori's chest sending him a shiver that felt absolutely good. Deidara pushed Sasori, forcing to break the kiss.

"What?"

"Well, we're in the middle of the hallway and someone might show up un…"

"Its lunch time, nobody will appear… But we can always go into that classroom if you like."

They entered some classroom and Sasori laid Deidara on the teacher's table that was big enough for the performance. He gazed at Deidara smiling.

"What is it un? Get the fuck up here" Deidara said laughing.

"You're too beautiful for cursing words to come out of your soft lips."

"Then shut me up so I don't say any other un" Deidara smiled at him.

Sasori did what Deidara asked, taking back the action interrupted earlier. The both stripped their clothes while kissing, having sometimes to interrupt because the clothes would get stock somewhere. Deidara was underneath Sasori and passed his legs, one each side, around his hips holding it. Sasori and Deidara made friction on each other causing a long sensation of pleasure, now bare skin on bare skin. They now made friction on each other with their hands, sending soft moans along the classroom.

"Un… Saso-ri…kun…" Deidara was getting more pleasure building inside him and all he could do was moan Sasori's name. Sasori was panting on Deidara's ear making both more hard and hot.

The bell rang and they could hear people entering the university and heading for their classrooms. Both put on their clothes really fast, clumsily fixing their hairs, getting out of the classroom just in time for someone to walk in.

"Sasori-kun, what am I going to do now un?" Deidara whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I still have that un…" Deidara looked down to his hard on blushing a bit.

"I guess we'll have to continue that later…" Sasori squeezed Deidara's hard on a bit, giggling.

Deidara moaned causing a girl that was passing by to look at him awkwardly.

"I-I'm going home, so this can pass, I can get some sleep and maybe get better."

"Then I'll make you definitely better tomorrow okay?" Sasori smiled and caressed really fast Deidara's face, not forgetting they were in public and probably some fan girl of Deidara could be watching and go out making rumors about them.

Deidara sunk in his bed and looked at the ceiling painted black with fluorescent stars glued on it, soon falling asleep with a smile on his lips, thinking about Sasori.

* * *

Deidara suddenly woke up with a warm feeling on his nose. It was bleeding. He tried to stop his nosebleed putting his hand on his nose but they were attached to the sides of his bed.

"What the fuck is happening un?" he said in a tone of despair. Then he noticed he wasn't alone in the room.

Itachi was looking at him with anger in his eyes. He approached Deidara and spoke calmly and coldly into his ear.

"What did you think you were doing, about lunch time, in some classroom, with that friend of yours?"

Deidara gasped in horror. Itachi's eyes showed anger but his voice was cold as ice and also he didn't thought anyone was watching him and Sasori in the classroom.

"Nothing…" was the only thing Deidara could say with his voice fading.

Itachi grabbed with his right hand Deidara's cheeks, squeezing them too much making Deidara feel pain.

"What were you doing Deidara-san?" he asked again. Itachi's hand slipped to Deidara's neck.

"Let me go!" that was all Deidara could say.

"Didn't I say I wanted you? That you were mine now?" Itachi now squeezed Deidara's neck and this one now gasped of air.

Itachi released Deidara. Deidara was panting fast, trying to absorb the most of air he could.

"Let me go!" Deidara was desperate for release. "My nose is bleeding!" Deidara thought if he got Itachi to let him go he could escape.

Itachi released Deidara from the bed and Deidara wiped out the blood with his pajama's sleeves. Itachi didn't left his sight out of him but still Deidara tried to escape. He pushed Itachi who stumbled one foot behind as he tried to reach for the door.

It wasn't till 2 seconds later he found himself slammed against his bedroom walls.

"You just don't get the point do you?" Itachi pressed Deidara more.

"Urgh…"

"I've wanted you for so long. Now that I've started, that I have you, I won't let you go." Itachi whispered in Deidara's ear.

Deidara could feel Itachi's warm breathing and by every second he got more disgusted by it.

"You're hurting me! Stop this! Let me go un!" Deidara tried to release but every move he made was useless.

"It seems I have to show you" Itachi let a cold and dark laugh come out of his lips.

He pinned Deidara's hands above him and kissed him passionately. Deidara squirmed under the kiss and Itachi pressed it more.

Itachi began to run Deidara's neck tasting and biting it, he finally was having what he thought it was his by right. Deidara was disgusted by that; he only tried to release himself but Itachi easily blocked him in every way.

Itachi pushed him onto the bed; he wanted to go lower. He easily took Deidara's pants of as the blond struggled to keep them on. Itachi kissed him on his lips to silent him as he made friction on the blonde. He easily got hard at only thinking about Deidara; doing that was far more pleasurable, amazing.

Deidara moaned against his own will. He was growing underneath Itachi while this one bitted him everywhere sending shivers along Deidara's body. In his mind he was disgusted but his body didn't seem to mind at all. He squirmed once more for release.

"You're pushing me off, but you seem to like this"

"No un! I don't!"

Itachi lowered his head and reached for Deidara's hard on with his tongue, licking a bit on the top. Deidara arched his back whimpering. Itachi laughed at Deidara's actions. Deidara gasped at Itachi's cold laugh. Every time Deidara fought to keep Itachi away Itachi found a way to tease Deidara making Deidara's body to trick the blond. He suddenly realized it was useless fighting against Itachi; Itachi blocked every attack he made against him. Useless. He would let Itachi do what he intended to and hope to never see those black cold eyes again.

Deidara now seemed like a doll on Itachi's hands.

"Good…" Itachi whispered.

Itachi played with his tongue wrapped around Deidara in his mouth, sucking gently and slowly to hear the sound Deidara would make for him. Deidara bit his lip to not moan getting Itachi impatient so that Itachi squeezed Deidara a bit in his mouth making the blond gasp and release finally a moan. He could feel Deidara reaching his edge so he stopped. Deidara was panting fast.

Itachi finally took off his pants. He got on top of Deidara again and kissed him ardently and passionately. Deidara could feel the taste of his precum in Itachi's mouth and all of that seemed so wrong. All of that made him sick. Itachi's kiss, the way Itachi spoke, the way Itachi acted, the way Itachi was making friction on him thinking he was enjoying it. It made him sick.

Itachi broke the kiss and positioned two fingers on Deidara's lips.

"Suck it" he ordered.

Deidara sucked Itachi's fingers as Itachi closed his eyes. Itachi enjoyed it as he thought what if it wasn't his fingers on the blonds' mouth, making him harder if possible.

Itachi roughly withdrew his fingers.

"Open your legs" he ordered and Deidara fulfilled the request once more.

Itachi was impatient to get finally fully inside Deidara, and not wasting time he shoved the fingers up inside Deidara, causing two tears to cross the blonds' cheek.

Deidara whimpered. He couldn't take that.

"No! Stop! I don't want that! Please! Don't..." Deidara got out of air of the pain he felt. Itachi started to move his fingers inside him. It was hurting Deidara so badly he couldn't stop the tears to flow down his soft skin.

Itachi withdrew his fingers and placed himself at Deidara's entrance. He soon plunged himself till he was fully wrapped inside Deidara. Deidara was so tight that instantly made Itachi moan. It was so good Itachi didn't care about the tears flowing down his Deidara's angel cheeks.

Itachi made Deidara wrap his legs around his waist and began to thrust him non-stop. Back and forth, every time faster, ignoring the pain of the blond, only thinking about the pleasure he was getting inside Deidara, his Deidara, so tight and delicious. _His to thrust, his to kiss, his to use_.

Whimpers and cries filled the silence in the room; the air around them was heavy and moist of sweat, full of lust, full of desire, full of pleasure, full of fear. Itachi was thrusting in senseless, the surrounding of the room was intoxicating him, infiltrating in his veins, driving his mind to a blank. He continued thrusting on and on until he felt Deidara become tighter and tighter, making him feel like he was going to explode, the pleasure burning inside him, at his edge, thrusting deeper and slower he finally got empty filling completely inside Deidara.

Itachi collapsed on top of Deidara panting, wrapping Deidara in his arms, his chin snuggling Deidara's blond hair.

Deidara looked like a doll, remaining were Itachi would put him; his body seemed lifeless. He seemed to be looking at the window, but it was only because his head fell that way, his look was empty, his eyes filled with sadness as tears continued to flow through his face. He felt pain all over his body, the bites he had all over his neck and chest looked swelled now, his hole aching even more, he could feel his blood mixed with Itachi's substance that were spread all over the sheets.

Itachi kissed Deidara, now gently and passionately, on the lips.

"Now you're fully mine. I don't like to see others touching what's mine, especially the things I love, so I think you should warn your friend about that." he caressed Deidara's hair kissing his forehead. "Don't worry, you will learn to love the things you have." he passed Deidara's hands on his face, closing his eyes to the touch.

Itachi got up, put his clothes on and got out of the room.

Deidara continued where he was left, only now crying silently even more.

* * *

The following days Deidara went to class as usual. He tried to look cheerful with everyone but inside he was broken. He had to act happy; no one could know what started to happen, night after night, in his bedroom. He couldn't talk to the only person he could trust and he also loved, his best friend, Sasori. He feared if Itachi found out he had talked about it with Sasori he could harm Sasori, and that he couldn't let it happen.

He knew Itachi was spying him every day and so he tried to avoid being alone with Sasori, but one day after class Sasori cornered him in the classroom after everyone went away.

"Deidara-kun, what is happening with you?" Sasori caressed Deidara's face with his hands.

The touch of the one he really wanted to be with made Deidara lean to Sasori's hands.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" despite wanting to talk Deidara couldn't find the words to. It was all mixed on his throat.

"I have noticed how you've been lately. This sadness in your eyes" Sasori lifted Deidara's head and looked into his eyes. "It's hurting me too."

Deidara started to cry, he sunk his head into Sasori's shoulders holding him tight in a hug. Sasori returned the hug fondling Deidara's hair.

Itachi words came across Deidara's mind and he stepped back from the hug.

"I-I can't... Sasori-kun… I… It's my entire fault… Please, you should get away from me… He can hurt you too… I can't… I love you too much…" he looked desperately into Sasori's eyes.

"Shshh…" Sasori gave Deidara a passionate kiss that Deidara easily gave in. Sasori could feel the fear behind Deidara's trembling.

"Who is causing this to you?"

At the door Deidara saw familiar dark eyes glowing shades of red looking through. He felt a shiver run along his body.

"I can't! Forget this! We can never be like this again, we can never kiss, we can never touch" Deidara stepped away from Sasori. "I'm so sorry… I really love you".

Deidara ran out the classroom. It was better if Sasori forgot about him, if he insisted Itachi could even kill Sasori and it would be even more painful than getting away from him.

Deidara ran not even knowing where to go, but it didn't matter where he ran to. Certainly, at night, when everyone was asleep, Itachi would go to his room seeking for him and he wouldn't be able to run anywhere.

_

* * *

He didn't like for his possesses __to be touched, not admitting mistakes, __every day he wouldn't let it leave his sight and every night he had to have wh__at was his very close, to assure nobody else had it._

* * *

**The next chapter is an alternative ending to this story.**

**(A/N:**** Yeah, fuck I know Sasori is supposed to be a cute puppet, but I asked Pinocchio to help me transform Sasori (you didn't really think that a**** puppet**** could feel pleasure did you?), and you know what? Sasori is very pleased with it un! He said to me "I'm a real and handsome boy now!" with a Tobi accent which means****… he'****s happy with it.)**

**Liked it? **

**It's my first kind of angst story and sort of I wanted to know if I did well showing Itachi's possessiveness and Deidara's pain with what was going on, so if it isn't a bother review saying anything.**

**If you don't like it review anyway so I can know where I've failed with this story.**

**Thanks for reading :)**

**I hope I haven't failed miserably '**

This FanFic I dedicate to my special friends that encourage my writting and also the people who reads it.


	2. Alternative Ending

**This is an alternative ending as this story is supposed to be oneshot.**

**I made this because xcupidxstuntx and black55widow said it would be interesting, but this turned out shit. x'D**

**I'm having lack of inspiration... sigh **

**I'm only posting because even if it's shit, maybe they want to see how my (crappy) mind made the sequel like.**

**So if you don't want to spoile the beautiful view from the original story (if you think it is good) don't read the sequel. Or you can, you can do whatever you want. x'D**

* * *

Deidara's feet lead him to the frat house, into his bedroom. Strange thing, his bedroom was where he would go to relief himself from all disgusting things that were happening, but the disgusting things happened there. Despite of all the action that every night was taking place there, his bedroom continued tidy and clean as always.

HHe looked at his bedroom; it seemed that nothing was going on didn't it? He looked at his bed always arranged with clean white sheets on it, the white looking simple and pure, before late at night it assumes its real color, sinful red.

Looking at it made all become dark on Deidara's mind, he began to live those moments again, he could feel Itachi's touch on his skin, his hot breathing while inside him, thrusting over and over again. He shut his eyes and collapsed on the floor.

Coming back to reality he got hold of himself and cleaned the tears from his cheeks and decided to take a shower to then put his pajama and go to sleep. Although he knew that sooner or later he would be awake with something nasty breathing in his ear.

* * *

Itachi slipped through Deidara's door as he used to. His heart always pounded fast, it was always thrilling going there, somebody could always hear them, but even if people found out, just having Deidara was sure worth it. 

As usual he stayed there, watching him sleep for a bit. It was almost like some kind of ritual, but the truth was he couldn't help himself of doing that. He loved seeing all the expressions hisDeidara could do and one of his favorite was when Deidara was sleeping.

"Disturb this beautiful face it's such a troublesome thing to do…" he whispered. He leaned to kiss Deidara's forehead.

Deidara opened slowly his eyes and yawned. But the fact is that Deidara was already pretty much awakened. He now always sensed when Itachi walked into his room. He always hoped for Itachi to watch him "sleep" and then go away but it never happened, after a while Itachi would put a kiss on his forehead and "wake" him up.

And it would start all over again. After having Deidara awake he would go on top of him to get him off of his pajama. He would kiss him from his neck all the way down eagerly, and Deidara would not make any noise or movement even if sometimes his body reacted to the touch. Deidara let Itachi do anything he wanted as if he fought against him things would last more.

Itachi didn't mind getting reaction at that part, later the best part would come and he would then get some reaction, and one day, when Deidara finally accept him and love him and he would have Deidara squirming and whimpering in pleasure underneath him asking for more.

Itachi kissed and then wrapped his mouth around Deidara. He teased as always, seeking a moan from Deidara. He licked from base to top getting a shiver from his lover. He passed his tongue around the tip making Deidara arch his back. He put his mouth along him again, stroking fast, feeling Deidara pulsate in his mouth. Deidara was reaching his edge when Itachi stopped. Deidara was panting.

Itachi reached for his lips and gave him a passionate kiss, he demanded with his tongue entrance which Deidara didn't even fight to give. He passed his hands through Deidara's hair feeling it slip between his fingers like silk, and holding it well he deepened the kiss.

He wrapped his hand around Deidara stroking him once more gently. Having his mouth open in the kiss Deidara couldn't stop his moans which got Itachi even more aroused. Itachi would make him tremble, squirm, moan out loud for him.

"When you cum I want you to scream my name" he whispered in Deidara's ear then licking it. Deidara nodded.

Leaving Deidara's hair, his hands accompanied him along Deidara's chest as he went down with his mouth again, tasting sweet Deidara once more. Deidara panted as he arched his back, grasping the sheets, trying not to make any noise, but when the time came he had to as Itachi demanded.

Itachi could feel Deidara ready to empty into his mouth unconsciously again. He worked fast, tightening his possess into his mouth.

"I-Ita…chi…" with one last stroke he got what he wanted.

Itachi went on top of him again and smirk at Deidara's pale face.

"Everything about you is sweet did you knew?"

Itachi licked Deidara's lips; Deidara opened his mouth for a kiss as he thought that was what Itachi wanted but Itachi pulled away.

"Finally enjoying?" Itachi smirked. Deidara felt even more humiliated. "But it's not my tongue that wants to be in your mouth now. It's these two fingers" Itachi laughed.

Deidara felt so humiliated. Itachi always knew how to humiliate him more every time. A tear came down his face. Deidara couldn't contain the tears anymore. Every night Deidara hated Itachi more.

Itachi kissed Deidara's tears out tasting the saltiness of it.

"Now…" he positioned his fingers at Deidara's lips. Deidara started to suck Itachi's fingers, and in his mind prepared himself for what was going to happen next.

While Deidara sucked his fingers, Itachi kissed every tear that fell from Deidara's eyes. He leaned to Deidara's ear and whispered:

"Did you notice that tonight we have a hidden viewer?" Deidara's eyes widened. "Yes, we don't want to let him down so let's make a good show for your friend to see"

Deidara gasped and blushed; he knew it was Sasori watching them. He felt a shiver of horror run up his spine. Sasori was the last person he wanted to watch him in that situation. Suddenly he felt a harsh pain.

Itachi had already withdrawn his fingers from his mouth and plunged on him. Deidara screamed forgetting for a while where he was at.

"Shshh" Itachi warned him.

Itachi moved on top of Deidara while he positioned his aching member on Deidara's entrance. Itachi pinned Deidara's wrists and while he thrust Deidara he kissed him to prevent another scream to break into the silence.

Itachi was now fully inside Deidara. He broke the kiss to moan on Deidara's ear. Deidara was biting his lips to not scream while tears flew down his cheeks from the pain.

"I want you to wrap your legs around me and scream my name every time I thrust you for your friend to hear" Itachi whispered.

Deidara did as Itachi said. It hurted him having Itachi roughly inside him, but it hurted him more inside, knowing Sasori was seeing that. Itachi started to move, moaning and panting every time he thrusted inside his Deidara. Hearing Deidara scream his name gave even more pleasure, it encouraged him to go faster.

"Urgh… Deidara…" he was so tight. Itachi could resist going faster. As he went faster Deidara started to bleed. He was going too fast, too rough for him to bear, but Itachi felt even more aroused to feel that.

"Itachi!" Deidara whimpered in pain. He felt like he couldn't take it anymore.

Itachi felt the pleasure almost exploding inside him as he continued to thrust in senseless. His sweat started to pour on top of Deidara as his breathing became more elaborated. Itachi finally thrusted in deeply inside Deidara going over the edge, making both scream.

He collapsed on top of Deidara panting. He slowly reached for Deidara's neck making there a love mark. He grabbed Deidara by the waist closer to him and snuggled Deidara in his chest, inhaling the pure scent of Deidara's body.

Deidara's mind was spinning, a pain worst then the other times had taken over his body, the pain got worse by the second, making him reach the edge of his consciousness and faint. Before passing out the last thing he saw was a pale red haired boy outside looking at him.

* * *

Next day Deidara spent the whole time trying to avoid Sasori. In class he avoided his look, at lunch time he avoided his presence, in the hall he would turn around if Sasori was coming his way. 

The shame and embarrassment were burning inside him. But most of all, the main reason he would avoid Sasori, was that he felt dirty. He didn't want to even breathe near his friend, impregnate Sasori with his dirty presence.

Now more than ever he felt broke upon his insides, now more than ever he felt alone, even his soul had left him along with his dignity, now more than ever he wanted to get away from himself, from what and where he was.

When the classes came to an end, Deidara was the first to get out of the classroom. He fastened his pace home so Sasori didn't catch him. But it wasn't long till he found his arm being grabbed.

"Deidara-kun, please stop."

Deidara froze in his place.

"Deidara-kun stop avoiding me." he turned Deidara to him, still grabbing his arm.

Deidara couldn't face Sasori so he lowered his head.

"I know you know I was watching last night. I went only because you ran away and I wanted to talk to you to know what was going on."

"Well now you know…" Deidara said in a low voice, almost a whisper, still with his head low.

"I know you don't like to be with him. Why didn't you told me what was happening? Why don't you get away from him?"

"You should get away from me Sasori. You should forget me, you can get hurt."

Deidara turned to leave but Sasori tighten his arm again. With his other hand he lifted Deidara's face. Deidara seemed so weak Sasori wanted to comfort him. Sasori wanted to erase that sad expression from his face, erase the pain he was feeling, erase the last events and just hold him tight, never letting go.

He lowered his face to kiss Deidara but right at that moment he saw a hand lay down on Deidara's shoulders. He let go of Deidara's arm to look up and see Itachi's red angered eyes looking at him.

"Any problem Deidara-san?" he asked in his cold voice.

"N-n-no" Deidara's voice trembled as horror was showed on his face.

"Then you should go home." Itachi roughly pulled Deidara to his side.

Sasori watched speechless Deidara and Itachi walked away.

* * *

Itachi pulled Deidara against his bedroom wall. 

"I told you to warn your friend, didn't I?"

"I did! I did!" Deidara whimpered.

"Of what I saw I must guess you did not." Itachi's cold voice had now bits of anger on it. "Now I guess I should punish you… Or should I do something with your friend? If you warned him, then he must know that I don't like to have people touching what it's mine."

"P-please don't do nothing to Sasori-kun. I'll do whatever you want." Deidara asked him desperately. It had come to what he had been avoiding.

Itachi punched Deidara making him fall on the floor "What the fuck do you see in him un? Am I not enough Deidara-san?"

"I… I…" Deidara couldn't form any word. His face was still aching from the punch and he was too scared to speak.

"I'll deal with him later, first I'll take care of you. You can go loud all you want; the boys are out at some party"

Itachi grabbed Deidara by his shirt and pushed him onto the bed. He pulled out all of Deidara's clothes, lowered his pants and got on top of him. Deidara squirmed underneath him, trying to get away but Itachi got him well tighten.

Itachi suddenly thrust inside Deidara roughly. Deidara screamed in pain. It was far worse than anything he had experienced so far. Deidara's screams and cries didn't get to anyone, no one was at home, there was no one to help him, again he was alone.

"STOP!" Deidara was going insane with so much pain and his own screaming. Itachi continued to thrust in him roughly; he was angered, he only thought of the pain he could cause, he had to teach Deidara, he had to get in Deidara's mind he was his.

It wasn't long until Deidara lost his senses.

"Get off of him!" Itachi felt something on his back and collapsed on floor.

Itachi looked up to see Sasori looking at him with a baseball stick on his hands. Sasori hit him once more.

"Get off!" Sasori screamed hitting Itachi on his stomach. Itachi spit blood on the floor. "Get off!" Itachi tried to get up but Sasori hit him on his legs. Itachi fell again. "Get off!" Sasori seemed out of his mind as he screamed and stroke Itachi over and over again.

He would make Itachi pay for what he had done to Deidara, all the pain Deidara had to endure because of him, he would end it all. He loved Deidara and somehow he hadn't been able to protect him, but now he would. He would end the cause of Deidara's pain.

Deidara opened his eyes feeling dizzy, not assimilating what he was seeing. He looked at the floor, he saw Itachi laying there, opening his eyes more he could see Itachi's blood was all over the carpet.

Deidara opened his eyes wide to the sight of Itachi's blood. He looked up scared and saw Sasori stroking Itachi once more.

"S… Stop!" he asked.

Sasori wouldn't stop and he started to get scared.

"S… Stop! It's enough! He can die!" Deidara clumsily got off the bed and hold Sasori tight so he wouldn't strike Itachi anymore.

"So what?!! Let's kill him then!!"

Deidara looked at the pool of blood on the carpet and then to Itachi's eyes. Horrified he saw that they lacked life.

"I… I think he already is…" he said in a whisper.

Sasori let the baseball stick slip from his hand and hit the floor; he let himself in Deidara's arms. Deidara could feel Sasori's heart beat fasten as heard him pant.

"Are… Are you okay?" Sasori asked breaking the silence.

"Yes I'm… Now that you're here I'm un…" Deidara said holding him even tighter.

"I… I'm glad so…"

* * *

**... yeah...**

**I didn't liked how it turned out because I couldn't find the words I wanted to write the story. Maybe it could had been a bit good if I were able to extract the words from my fingers, but I wasn't.**

**sobs and whimpers**


End file.
